


One Thousand and One Ways

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e21 Starsky vs Hutch, Free Verse Poem, Gen, Love Poems, Poetry, The Thousandth Man by Suzan Lovett (Starsky & Hutch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: A love poem inspired by Suzan Lovett's "The Thousandth Man"





	One Thousand and One Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzan_Lovett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzan_Lovett/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thousandth Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528524) by [Suzan_Lovett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzan_Lovett/pseuds/Suzan_Lovett). 

> If you've never read "The Thousandth Man," don't read this poem if you don't want to be spoiled.
> 
> Instead, go and read Suzan's story.
> 
> But first, make sure you have lots of tissues.

**1,001 times I wanted to die:**

1 when I watched you struggle with heroin addiction

2 when you sobbed over gillian's body

3 when I had to tell you why she was killed

4 when I heard that a hit man might have already gotten to you

5 when I saw you struggling for breath

6 when I knew you were dying of botulism and I couldn't find you

7 when I thought the car explosion had killed you

8 when you betrayed me with kira and broke my heart

9 when you told me to leave and never come back

10-1,001 every day without you as my partner

**1,001 times I loved you:**

1 when you ate my food without asking and shared your coffee and beer with me

2 when you patted my stomach

3 when you looked at me that way

4 when you trusted me no matter what

5 when you felt safe enough with me to vent your frustrations

6 when you confided in me that you were scared

7 when you comforted me, and you let me comfort you

8 when you broke my heart

9 when you told me to leave and never come back

10-1,001 every moment of my life

**1,001 times I hated myself:**

1-1,001 every time i broke your heart

**1,001 times I was grateful you didn’t listen to me:**

1-1,001 every time I pushed you away

**1,001 times I loved you:**

1-1,001 every moment of my life


End file.
